Bring It All
by Kuro49
Summary: For the RaYu Fest. RK. There is a heart, a soul, and a physical attribute that ties them to Earth.


**Happy RaYu Fest. to all!! V** It is a long due dedication this pairing, I hope today will bring it the glory it thoroughly deserves!!

This is my first attempt at a present-tense fic DDX Yes, actually all I ever wrote was in past-tense XD So here is my debut present-tensed fic ;D I don't own.

XXX

**Bring It All**

XXX

Rabi takes it in, like a dirty rag that soaks up water. And he notes that Kanda Yuu is someone that has everything but seems to have none.

Close contact is what Kanda likes. Never the skin-to-skin type, just the fact that he can still feel. Just the feeling of being alive right this moment is what thrills him. He likes to bring it around, bring it down, and bring it straight through. The way he lives till the ground is a velvet carpet of red is what pleases him.

Kanda says it's the sight of the flowers that blooms just for him.

Rabi says he needs help.

He draws Mugen and the malicious cut to the thigh hurts a lot more than what a yelp and a glassy green eye can sum up. He hates it when the other goes physically ballistic, a shut up is just fine but Kanda is a drama queen that likes to get personal and Rabi knows it's best.

For each of them.

For both of them.

Rabi gives him the skin-to-skin contact that everyone needs. He recoils and his back hits Rabi's chest, practice is long over and the red head twists Kanda's wrist till Mugen clatters to the makeshift battlefield with no real dangers.

He resists and Rabi says that Yuu is human too.

There is no point to deny anything. He slams him against a pillar and Kanda loses his breath. There is a smile on Rabi's face and it's so natural neither of them even takes notice.

"You know, love," Rabi says before letting go of Kanda's wrist. He trusts him with the spirit that a samurai will never back down. And the Japanese is never the type to disappoint; he eases the pain in his wrist and feels a spread of warmth from his chest that soothes his strained muscles.

Kanda looks up with a blunt stare before reaching out and tilting the red head's chin just slightly to the ceiling. He spits at the ground and grips Rabi's jaw tighter, "that is sick."

"It's only a sign of affection," he relaxes against the touch and really let Kanda dig his nails into his skin and flesh. There is a light sting but the cut on his thigh hurts so much more. And his smile grows just a little bit more.

"I don't want any." He leans in closer and let out with a grit to his teeth.

There is sunshine on his clothes and the rabbit slings two arms on his shoulders. There is a familiarity that should never exist. Rabi pulls on Kanda's ponytail with one hand and Kanda lets go of Rabi's jaw and runs his nails right down his chest. There is a pain to their action and it makes them see stars.

"I have no one else to give."

Rabi smooths Kanda's bangs out of the way and plants a tender kiss to his forehead.

There is a beating heart in them that can't be stopped.

000

Rabi is there, not for comfort but for the sake of his own personal fulfillment and he takes his time. Because no one has the will to make things right.

Kanda shoves him away and glares. It is the kind of glare that reflects his own insecurities and scares of the big bad world all around him. Rabi thinks it's all right. They were still young.

He feels the wind on his cheek and its warm with a kind of humidity that sets the air still. They both hear a bird chirping in a language neither of them understands, it is a mystery that does nothing but add to their situation. And it piles high up.

He wipes his forehead with a frown and pushes Rabi to the ground with much more force than it really takes.

He could still feel the warm breeze over his cheek as he lay there in the dirt and sand. Kanda stares down with a tense frown and he stares up before trying to dissect the ice blue eyes into emotions and thoughts and words he himself can understand.

The door to the practice arena doesn't open and they are suspended in an air they create for themselves.

He parts his lips and says, "I can't possibly believe you." Because he doesn't see anything beyond the four-lettered word, _love_.

Rabi brings his all to the table. Like a cheap show for some sympathy and pity and perhaps some love if they feel up to it.

"My lies are white."

Kanda bluntly rejects.

Because Kanda Yuu has neither the courage nor the patience to understand and accept Rabi for everything that he is and everything that he will be. He can't be selfless. And he confesses.

Kanda crawls on top of Rabi and straddles his waist with a long stare.

"I can't give you anything."

He leans in close. Because he is not himself. He sees flowers, not stars, and lives today to die tomorrow. There is misery to this kind of life style but Rabi can never be one to point that out.

Rabi places his hands on Kanda's waist and says, "then don't give me the wrong idea, Yuu."

Kanda pushes Rabi's shoulder into the dirt with a firm grip that leaves his knuckles white.

Playing offense is the only way Kanda knows how to defend himself. That's why he attacks and attacks until all he leaves behind is red and gore and red and flesh and red and dust. It has always been the only way.

Rabi tells him he can learn.

Kanda hates the fact that a rabbit tries to teach.

And he tells him that, straight up front. Kanda pushes Rabi's head into the dirt and grabs a fist full of his hair. He yanks and pushes everything that Rabi has to offer to the ground. There is no rejection but no compliment, just a desire for him to understand.

That he has nothing to give and nothing to lose.

Rabi reaches up, takes Kanda's hand into his own and eases the fingers out of his hair. He doesn't mind the violence because he understands. That Yuu has everything to lose. And even though it is just an educated guess, something beneath the eye patch can tell.

There are no words for them to say and no actions for them to demonstrate. Rabi closes his eye and Kanda feels the way Rabi holds him and feels the feelings of Rabi's lips that lay kisses, one on top of the other.

There is a soul in them and everything that Rabi offers surrounds them.

000

Rabi enjoys the feel of fresh air and the open sky. He prefers colors over shades of black and white. Yet, sometimes, just sometimes, he is willing to forget about everything that he likes and settle for something that may just stand mediocre to his taste.

He never has anything to lose.

Because he offers his all and brings forth his best.

There is nothing he isn't willing to give.

Kanda slumps forward and their chests brush, blacks against whites. There is no heartbeat to feel, their uniform are much too protective for that. Kanda shuts his eyes but doesn't smile nor frown and yet the air is still as stiff as when the first breeze blew in.

"This is a beautiful world." Rabi places the compliment to the ground.

No one makes a move, no one takes the initiative to pick it up, caress it, and take it to the heart. Rabi lets it lie on the ground, just like everything that he offers.

Kanda cracks open his eyes and stares, feels the wind on his skin and breathes out. "It's a wretch world."

"Only if you are."

"I am."

Because he sees Mugen in the distance and there is a longing to turn everything red again. Kanda has a malicious intent that he wishes Rabi can extinguish; yet, the expectations are low. Kanda has faith; yet, he still has a fear for disappointments.

Rabi takes his face into his hands and smiles like it means something more than just a skin-to-skin touch. He doesn't fight the opposition to his comment because he knows that people are free to have their own opinion. Yet, he only wants Kanda to understand.

That's all.

He lets go of Kanda's cheeks because he trusts him and that samurai spirit to focus on him and leave Mugen to the back of his mind.

"Let me to teach you something," he says.

Kanda grimaces at him because he has no intention to learn what Rabi has to teach. Because he has always been an unpredictable fellow.

It is just that Rabi talks a lot.

And so, Kanda tells him he is full of shit.

He agrees because this is his life style. Rabi doesn't believe in hurting others, only himself. He knows the world is a beautiful place even though all he sees is war and pain and war and death and war and blood. And he still loves the world in more ways than imaginable.

Rabi holds Kanda's hands in a tender grip and pries away the strength to pull away.

Kanda says he is stupid.

Rabi says he is human.

He sits up and pulls him close.

XXX Kuro

A little weird but what can I say? With summer school breathing down my back, its hard to make any sense of the world when all you see is math and quadratics and cubics and quartics DD: If you don't understand, I will definitely try to explain it ;) Happy RaYu Day again! V V


End file.
